Gods Case
by WhiteWolf-94
Summary: The Spirit World think the last Wolf Goddess is dead but there wrong.Now a 16 year old human, Rakari must now go though her bloody and deadly transformation along with Yuske and the gang they must help her try to survive. But her mission isn't over yet...
1. Chapter 1

**" The god to end the dark rain."**

**"The god to kill her sibling."**

**" The god to save the lives of the innocent."**

**The god to save the Human World and Spirit World from the greatest threat."**

**The one of the prophecy is Rakari Apharis. Killed by her brother, Arius, she must now end his rein of terror on the Spirit and Human Worlds. Yusuke and the gang must help her as much as they can to ease her bloody and painful transformation. Then she may be able to end this destruction of the worlds and fight the true God of Darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Running to the den Rakari was a pup at the time but she is very strong and powerful at that being one of the last wolf gods along side her mother. But she didn't really understand at the time but her life was about to change forever. She was looking for her mother for their next lesson but couldn't find her anywhere in the woods she searched for the longest but alas at dusk gave up the searched to come back to the den but when she returned she found her mother gutted open at the site of her father breaking her mothers neck to end the old Wolf Goddess life. Rakari ran to find help but her father was to quick and he pinned her down trying to kill her but the pack heard the yelps of the little pup and were on their way to see what was happening so he fled the before he got the chance to kill her but warned her to never speak of the inhumane crime she never said a word for thousands of years until she was strong enough to stand up to her father and was strong enough to kill him. Instead, he had other plans for the young wolf and they didn't include him being killed....**_

_**She was running to tell the elders of the crime her father did to her deceased mother but was stopped on the way to them with an misty order she recognized."That smell...... It was strong like blood put smelled so familiar...... what is it, what could the smell be..."**__**She ran though the woods searching for the order that she found. **__**Hours ran by as she searched for it then she alas found the smell. She new exactly what it was a carcass of an weaker demon. She hid to see if anything claimed it before she came to take it but, as she was ready to fest, but before she could something came running into the thicket and the way it was running it was after her she didn't wait any time to get out of there but she was too late as the creature ran and knocked her of her feet and was ready to kill her she saw what the creature was. it was her brother Arius. He strikes his sister in the throat and spilt her blood all over the forest floor. Then again biting into her chest and slashing at her heart and he hit it ripping her chest open along with her heart but all her thrashing and fight back was no use it was too late...she was about to die but before she did she spoke to her killer.**_

_**"Brother why do you try to end my life.."**_

_**He said in a victorious tone to his kill. " Because, you don't deserve to be the leader of the pack. you don't deserve to even be a god and live in this world your nothing compares to a true wolf. Your nothing... and you were right about mother's murder it was father that ended her life. Now nobody will now the truth because the only one that would try to fix this is getting ready to die."**_

_**Then he bit once again into Rakari's throat spilling even more of the Goddess blood to the forest floor. As she took her last breath she told her brother one last thing.**_

_**" I promise the I will revenge mother and kill you and father and send you too hell."**_

_**Laughing at his dead sister " We'll see about that.." as he left his sister in a puddle of her blood leaving that as her grave. But this isn't the end of the Wolf Goddess, she did come back but as a human but soon she would be her wolf goddess but also be part human along wit Yuske and the gang she will get stronger and she will fight her brother and father as she promised them.....**_


End file.
